User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/The Journal of Justice Overhauled: Volume 1, Issue 1
Volume 1, Issue 1 FORMARE VENEFICIUS EST FORMARE FATUM 23 March, 23 CLE You Are Surprised, Aren't You? We welcome the new editor-in-chief M.C. Lucky eating Hextech Waffles at the Heimerdinger Bistro Ah, hello there. Perhaps you have wondered how and why Journal of Justice revived. Sad to say, no, this is not the Journal of Justice's revival, but pretty much a new version altogether, not since the Kalamandan scandal a year ago involving our ex-editor-in-chief, Ralston Farnsley. Ah, the pains I had to endure to reinstate this. Half a year's worth of time-consuming negotiations with Vessaria Kolminye and also 3 more months worth of background analysis, to make sure I am a clean slate. But at last, I did it, on the condition that this journal is unofficial and unaffiliated with the Institute of War, and will not in any way be supported by it. Henceforth, I will not be as lenient nor as irresponsible in managing the Journal of Justice Overhauled this time, unlike Ralston. This organization already had a rocky start because of what had happened a year ago. A restart like this is pretty much a miracle already, in fact, this journal may not even survive three issues if we don't have enough readers by the end of this month. Grim as it may be, I will assure the reader will be kept as entertained as possible. Should this journal be able to return to its former glory, then I offer you my utmost gratitude. For now, I wish that this new series be spread as far and wide as possible, to let others once loyal to Journal of Justice be heard of our presence. Starting next week, we will have the Mailbag of Justice Overhauled section in effect for our readers to send questions, I'll be in charge of that and hopefully, there's readers willingly enough to ask something or two about Valoran and champions serving the League of Legends. Now then, I leave it to Hippalus to explain what new things we have implemented to solidify this organization. Back to my hextech waffles then. See you on next week's issue of the Journal of Justice Overhauled. Just Who is This Woman Anyway What we think of the new editor-in chief L.B. Briskes at the Heimerdinger Bistro I pretty much have infinite free time a whole year after the Journal of Justice closed shop, enjoying myself being drunk and disorganized on top of my huge store of whisky on a daily basis, still unemployed, while Olivia kept nagging on me exactly at 15 minutes past eight every morning on how useful I am by doing absolutely nothing. Then one fine morning this... weird mutated lady with cat ears and a horrible sense of fashion slammed on my door all of a sudden and begged me to resume my boring job as an editor for a series that even I would consider very lazily named. I mean seriously, Overhauled? She didn't even try a better name like the Valoran Standard, or the Runeterra Sunday. Preposterous I thought, when I'm finally free from the firm grip that journal kept on me for 2 whole years. At first I insisted I will not have anything more to do with the Journal of Justice Overhauled. The request is fishier than , from a non-trustworthy person with unknown origins nonetheless. I submitted in the end. Her offer for a free one year supply of the rare and well-made Sunnyshore wine brewed at the peaks of Mount Targon is just too good to refuse, not to mention Olivia pestering me so violently it's an equivalent to a stabbed to my back. So here I am, sitting down in restaurant drinking TNT Mary, writing this sad excuse of an article. Don't even get me started on where we're going to work, as we don't even have an office at present. Most of the old editors weren't even here either, I only see four old buddies plus a new (old) geezer yordle. I have second thoughts about this dealing, my fingers are crossed. Introducing New Rules and a New Editor New reporters and new rules Hippalus at the Heimerdinger Bistro Greetings, my fellow summoners. You probably already know who I am. Yes, I'm the shopkeeper for most of the Fields of Justice and I am also an unofficial editor for Journal of Justice Overhaul, editor representing Bandle City. You heard me right, the new chief declares that each editor working for the Journal of Justice Overhauled must represent a city of their residence. From what I heard, the old Journal of Justice didn't have Bandle City representatives, so that's probably why I'm here. The reasoning the chief gave, word-by-word, are as follows: "Meow. Firstly, articles about the respective cities will be faster and more accurate if reporters were to work locally. Next, because of that year-old scandal, we want to regain the trust of the Institute of War itself, so this move creates transparency, so Noxian editors writing on Demacia wouldn't be biased on their reports and likewise. Should any secrecy or conspiracy be left unwritten, the city representatives themselves are to blame, not the other editors of other cities nor the organization itself. To each of its own, meow." Currently, if including the chief and me, I see only six people. As Briskes also pointed out, we don't actually have an office yet, so we're pretty much working in our homes and meet up in Heimerdinger Bistro or somewhere seclusive until the chief manages to get us a real office. In any case, I look forward to write anything interesting within Bandle City. I've Interrupted My Meditation For This Karma's self enlightenment in the mountains Reira Kashuld at the Heimerdinger Bistro As readers would already know, our Ionian leader is a very unpopular pick among fellow summoners. The last time she got picked in an important affair is nearly half a year ago. Fellow summoners find her underwhelming and difficult to synchronize properly. Our leader realized this, and three months ago she left the government in the hands of and has started undergoing very intense training deep in the mountain ranges of Ionia alone, to understand the true bond between summoner and champion. We expect her to return soon as a new leader respected by fellow summoners once more, and a new leader we can all place trust upon once again. Ionia has gone through enough hardship, I now wish a new era of peace and tranquility we hope will arrive to caress our motherland. As for this Journal of Justice Overhauled, I am very much surprised to see a comeback like this, although M.C. keeps insisting it's not one. Future Interview of a Gentlemanly Blob Zac has a word about Zaun and the League of Legends Ram Steed at the Heimerdinger Bistro Greetings! I, Ram Steed, has finally returned in action to write what's hip and happening, if only. I am both happy and sad at the same time. Happy that I can once again be an editor for (a copy of) the Journal of Justice; sad that most of the old chaps may not even return anymore. But let's not get that water down our spirits! Personally, while this new editor-in-chief has its own quirks and annoying fancies, my first impression is that she is marginally better than enduring Ralston Farnsley's dictator reign. In-fact, we're allowed to write whatever we want, at our own discretion of course. In any case, I welcome this new change. While M.C. did mention that every reporter must represent a city-state, yours truly and Briskes have to given special exceptions. Not sure what Briskes will be in charge of, but I deal with interviews and in-champion gossip, which would be what I usually do back then! Now to the main topic, my dear friends! We have an interview of, ah, the new champion representing Zaun - coming up! From what we know, his original name is "Zaun Amorphous Combatant", from the Zaun scientists themselves. He may seem scary and brutal in appearance, but deep down he is a well-mannered gentleman, educated by a scientist couple who rescued and took care of him decades ago. Zac has agreed to meet up with me at the Heimerdinger Bistro in 4 days for a short interview of himself. He seemed honored to be the first interviewee, as he likes reading and there's really no other publishers related to League of Legends at the moment. So summoners, stay tuned for our interview contents next week! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction